gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wolf Among Us: Pirates and Wolves
Characters Main Characters Protagonist - Bigby Wolf Deuteragonist - Ned Edgewalker Tritagonist - Jim Logan Richard Cannonwalker Albert Spark Hermit Other Characters See: Characters Prologue: Moving In It was around Midnight at the Woodlands. All of Fabletown was stirring about this night. This was the night that the new Fables were arriving from their exile. There were only 5 survivors. They were from the world of Pirates Online. The five survivors of the escape were Ned Edgewalker, Jim Logan, Richard Cannonwalker, Albert Spark, and Hermit. The Deputy Mayor and Sheriff of Fabletown, Snow White and Bigby Wolf, were outside of the Woodlands waiting for them to arrive. “Do you think they’ll…You know.” Snow said “I can’t read your mind Snow.” Bigby responded “It’s just that they are Pirates. And the fact that I let them get their own apartments in the Woodlands, if something goes wrong it’s on me.” Snow said “How about you just go inside and let me handle it. Okay?” Bigby suggested “Okay. Just, try to be…Nice.” Snow said. Snow walked in, leaving Bigby to handle the newcomers. Bigby lit a smoke and waited for half an hour outside. He grew restless waiting. Just as Bigby was about to walk in, he heard the gate open. The new Fables had arrived. “You Bigby?” one of them said. “I am. You five are the new Fables I presume. Come in.” Bigby responded. The five of them walked into the lobby of the Woodlands to find Snow White waiting there to greet them. “I thought I told you I would handle it” Bigby whispered to Snow “I wanted to introduce myself.” Snow said, pushing him out of the way “Hi everyone. I am Snow White. Deputy Mayor of Fabletown. We are pleased to have you moving into the Woodlands. I think Bigby can handle the rest. He will show you to your apartments.” Snow walked away and Bigby got everyone into the elevator. “Nice place.” Said one of them. “You got a name?” Bigby asked. “I’m Ned. The guy to the left of me is Richard, the rather frightening looking guy is named Hermit, next to him there’s Jim, and next to Jim is Albert.” Ned replied “What made you leave your home?” Bigby asked, lighting a smoke. “The Disney army came in and destroyed the world, not even giving two shits about us.” Richard said “We tried to hold them back, but the fuckers proved to be too powerful.” Albert added Hermit’s eyes started to glow a bright shade of red, burning with anger about the conversation. “Is he okay?” Bigby asked “He’ll be better once we get out of this elevator. How long is this going to take anyways?” Ned said, just as the elevator door coincidentally opened. “I bet the people reading this were thinking that just as I was saying it.” “What?” Bigby said, confused. “He’s joking. Is this the floor, Bigby?” Jim said, angrily looking at Ned. “You broke the wall.” “Stop talking about it. Both of you!” Richard said. Bigby looked rather confused as to what was going on, but he just decided to mind his own business and carry on. “Okay, here are your keys. Ned, you’re in room 464, Jim 465, Richard 456, Yeah you get the idea.” Bigby said. Bigby got back into the elevator confused. “What a fucking nightmare.” He said to himself. Chapter 1 Coming Soon.Category:Fan Stories